Le fils prodige
by Ignie
Summary: Even ne voulait pas rentrer. Il n'était jamais allé chez Chishiki Ichida, et il n'arrivait pas à admettre dans le fin fond de son esprit de scientifique, que ça allait être la première, mais aussi la dernière fois.


**Kingdom hearts et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ect ect.**

 **Non, ça ne se voit pas du tout que j'aime Ienzo comme personnage, non. pourquoi vous dites ça?**

 **Anyway, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Even ne voulait pas rentrer.

Il n'était jamais allé chez Chishiki Ichida, et il n'arrivait pas à admettre dans le fin fond de son esprit de scientifique, que ça allait être la première, mais aussi la dernière fois. Ses iris verts croisèrent le regard de Dilan. Au lieu d'être stoïque et froid comme il pouvait parfois l'être, il semblait se dégager du garde une aura de compassion pour Even, et le scientifique était reconnaissant que l'homme ne dise rien.

Au fond, au château, tout le monde le savait, Even aimait beaucoup Chishiki. Les mauvaises langues diraient que leur relation allait bien au-delà des relations professionnelles. Et ils n'auraient pas tort. Cependant, ils ignoraient bien des choses. Even n'aimait personne.

Pour lui, l'amour était un concept étranger. Seule la science avait un intérêt particulier pour lui. Alors, on le trouvait étrange, bizarre. Chishiki elle, était une jeune femme différente. Elle n'aimait pas Even comme elle aimait Shû, mais ce qu'Even aimait chez elle, c'est qu'elle le _comprenait._

Elle comprenait son dévouement pour la science, sa soif de connaissances, elle comprenait son aversion pour l'Amour avec un grand A. Et c'était tout ce qu'Even voulait. Quelqu'un qui le comprenne.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il y a quelques années, Even ne voyait en elle qu'une arriviste, une jeune femme incompétente, qui serait plus un poids qu'une véritable aide pour son ainé.

Even n'avait jamais aimé avoir aussi tort. Chishiki était un puit de connaissances, une jeune femme qui se passionnait autant pour la science qu'Even. Elle le considérait comme son ami le plus proche, et c'était réciproque. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Shû, c'était à Even qu'elle l'avait d'abord dit, et lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte du petit Ienzo, le scientifique l'avait su le premier.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se décida à entrer.

La maison était bien rangée et Even s'imagina bien Chishiki faire en sorte que la maison soit toujours propre. Il passa dans le salon et jeta un coup d'œil.

Aeleus se tenait à genou auprès d'un corps, celui de Shû. Du sang avait maculé le parquet brillant de la maisonnette. Ses paupières étaient fermées, et Even savait que c'était parce que le garde les avait fermé lui-même. Shû était son ami. En même temps, c'était l'ami de tous les gardes, sauf peut-être de Braig, leur relation tenant plus de la rivalité. Dans la main inerte de l'homme aux cheveux mauves, il y avait son arme, un bâton d'art martial, que son poing serrait toujours. Il était mort en tentant de combattre ses assaillants, et en voulant protéger ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. C'était un bon mari, et un bon père.

Aeleus tourna la tête et regarda Even. Le scientifique s'approcha doucement et s'assis à ses côtés :

« Il lui a fallu plusieurs coups avant de mourir. Il s'est défendu jusqu'à rendre son dernier souffle. C'était un bon soldat, et un bon ami. » Disait Aeleus sans quitter le corps de ses yeux. « Tu veux voir Chishiki, je suppose. Son corps est à l'étage. Et Maitre Ansem est dans la chambre à côté. Tu… comprendras. »

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda le garde. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi proche d'Aeleus qu'il l'était de Chishiki, il appréciait la compagnie du garde. Il était silencieux et ne parlait que s'il pensait que c'était nécessaire et que cela ferait avancer la conversation.

« Veux-tu que je reste un peu ? Je sais que Shû et toi étiez amis… »

Le garde releva les yeux et fixa Even :

« Non. Et Maitre Ansem veut te voir, comme Chishiki et toi… »

« Je comprends. » Répondit le scientifique avant de se lever et de quitter le garde qui avait reposé son regard sur le corps inerte de Shû. Ça allait être dur. Pour tout le monde. Mais surtout pour les personnes qui ont été les plus proches des Ichida. Maitre Ansem, bien sûr, après tout, c'était lui qui les avaient acceptés comme apprentis. Mais aussi Even, Aeleus et…

Even regardait les escaliers de bois qui menait à l'étage de la maisonnette. Il ne voulait pas les monter, parce qu'il se doutait de ce qui allait l'attendre une fois arrivé.

Mais Maitre Ansem voulait le voir, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de faire attendre le roi du Jardin Radieux. Alors, il ravala sa fierté, et il grimpa les marches. Les marches grincaient sous ses pas, et même si ce bruit devait habituellement être un détail qui avait intégré la vie des Ichida, ce bruit était inssuportable aux oreilles du scientifique. Il avait l'impression qu'on entendait que lui dans la maison silencieuse, et Kingdom Hearts savait qu'il haïssait se faire remarquer. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage et que le bruit incessant se stoppa enfin.

L'étage des Ichida était bien plus petit que le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'accueillait que deux pièces, postée l'une en face de l'autre. Une des portes était fermée, et dessus, une petite plaque l'ornait. En la regardant de plus près, de petits oursons étaient gravés dessus, se postant tel des soldats de chaque côté du prénom de l'enfant de Chishiki et Shû : « Ienzo ».

L'autre porte était ouverte, et du coin de l'œil, Even vit le début de draps et en déduisit naturellement qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du couple. Et il savait, malheureusement se disait-il, ce qui l'attendait derrière.

Il poussa néanmoins la porte et eut un haut de cœur.

Chishiki était couché sur le ventre. Au milieu de son dos, une épaisse mare de sang recouvrait sa poitrine, et merci, Even ne voyait pas l'horrible plaie qui devait se dessiner sous le tissu de ses vêtements.

Il resta un moment à contempler le cadavre de celle qui avait été sa seule amie, et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer derrière lui. Ce fut la voix de Maitre Ansem qui le sortit de son état de transe.

« Tu es là, Even. »

Le scientifique se retourna et donna au roi un regard épuisé.

« C'est un triste jour pour nous tous. » Continua Ansem.  
Even hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

« Chishiki et Shû étaient des excellents apprentis. Leur absence se fera ressentir, et pas en bien. Mais… ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes, Even… tu étais proche de Chishiki, tu étais son meilleur ami. Et… il veut sa maman… »

Là, l'homme cligna des yeux :

« « Il » ? »

Ansem ne répondit pas, et il fit signe à Even de le suivre. Le roi se retourna et disparu dans l'autre pièce, et le scientifique le suivit.

La seconde pièce était, mais ça, Even l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps, une chambre d'enfant. Des livres d'images, mais aussi des romans étaient empilés dans un coin, formant un château fort littéraire. Sur des étagères, trônaient divers jouets et peluches en forme de Chocobo et de Mog.

Even tourna la tête. De l'autre côté de la chambre, il y avait Ansem le sage. Il était assis sur un petit lit, recouvert de couvertures bleus et de cousins violets.

Le roi du Jardin Radieux était à côté d'un tout jeune enfant. Il avait une tignasse mauve-argentée qui n'était pas encore coiffée, le petit devait être levé depuis peu quand tout cela est arrivé. Du côté droit, ses mèches étaient plus longues et commençaient à tomber sur l'un des yeux azur du bambin, le couvrant presque, n'en laissant qu'un seul de visible. Even baissa les yeux et se figea.

Le pyjama du petit garçon était maculé de sang. Le sang de ses parents, sans aucun doute.

Un scénario s'imposa à Even. Le petit garçon a du entendre du bruit, et le cri de ses parents affolés, paniqués. Il a dû prendre peur, et a voulu se cacher. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de bruits, il était sorti de sa cachette, et était parti en quête de papa et maman, parce qu'il avait peur, il voulait un câlin, une berceuse, un biberon.

Papa et Maman étaient à terre, et il avait dû se baisser, pour réveiller papa et maman, quel drôle d'endroit pour dormir. Puis il avait dû réaliser que papa et maman ne se réveilleraient pas.

Le garçon releva ses yeux, tout rougis à cause de ses larmes qu'il avait dû verser en abondance. Il regarda Even. Même s'il ne prononça pas un seul mot, Even sentait bien que le bambin analysait cet inconnu sous toutes les coutures possibles et inimaginables. Quoi ? Encore un ? Devait-il penser, ils ne me laisseront donc pas tranquille ?

Les narines du garçon se dilatèrent, et il hoqueta :

« Maman… » Réussit-il à articuler avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« C'est comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé. » Dit Ansem. « Il n'a pas bougé de son lit, et ne demande que sa mère depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Even. »

Oh, le scientifique savait très bien ce que le roi allait lui demander, et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ça :

« Maitre Ansem, vous savez très bien que je… »

« Je te demande simplement d'essayer, Even, d'accord ? Si ça… ne marche pas, je m'en occuperais… je te demande ça parce que toi et Chishiki… »

« J'ai compris. » soupira le scientifique. « Je vais faire un essai. Mais vous me connaissez. »  
Ansem lui offrit un sourire compatissant et regarda le garçonnet, qui serrait une peluche de Chocobo dans ses bras.

« Ienzo ? Voici Even. C'est un gentil. Il va un peu parler avec toi, d'accord ? »

Le bambin ne dit pas un mot et Ansem se leva et quitta la pièce en lançant un « bonne chance » à peine audible aux oreilles d'Even. Le scientifique blond soupira, dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il jeta un regard à Ienzo. Il n'avait presque pas fait un mouvement, et Even se demandait s'il était possible pour un enfant de bouger aussi peu. Néanmoins, il s'approcha et s'assis là où Ansem se trouvait juste avant lui. Il se racla la gorge et un grand silence s'installa. Au moins, le gosse avait arrêté de geindre. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

« Qu'est-ce que Maitre Ansem me demande… je ne peux pas parler à un enfant… Je ne peux même pas le consoler… »

Comment le pourrais-t-il ? Lui-même avait du mal à accepter la mort de Chishiki, alors pourquoi lui, lui particulièrement, il réussirait là où le roi du Jardin Radieux avait échoué ?

Il tourna le regard et croisa les iris bleus du garçonnet. Ils étaient tout rouges et ses joues aussi.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Chishiki. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait Even. Il avait les mêmes yeux, et le même visage un peu rond, mais surtout, la même petite flamme dans ses pupilles. Oh, avec ce qui venait d'arriver, elle était toute petite, le regard du garçon était rempli de chagrin, mais elle était toujours là, vivace.

« Je veux ma maman… » Répéta-t-il, en se retenant de sanglotter.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura Even, « Ta maman, elle… »

« Elle est partie pour toujours, hein ? Elle est partie avec papa, et elle ne reviendra plus ? »

« C'est… exact. » Répondit le scientifique. Pourquoi mentir à ce garçon ?

« Vous… connaissiez… maman ? »

Even regarda de nouveau Ienzo et son regard se plongea dans le sien.

« Oui, je connaissais bien Chishi… ta mère… Elle était très gentille. »

« Oh, oui, maman était très douce avec moi et papa… euh, je veux dire papa et moi, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Even en secouant la tête, « j'étais… un ami à ta maman. »

Ienzo pencha la tête :

« Un ami à maman… oh, mais oui… vous êtes… » Le garçonnet sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira, « Ven… non, pas Ven… Oh, oui ! Hé-Veune. ! »

« Non… enfin oui… mais ne hachure pas les syllabes comme ça. E-Ven. »

« Hé…Ven. » Répéta doucement le petit enfant. « E… Veune. »

« Tu y es presque, mon garçon. »

« E…Ven… Even. » Even esquissa un sourire, et le garçon aussi, en réalisant qu'il avait enfin réussi à prononcer le mot correctement. Mais il disparut aussitôt et il serra sa peluche contre lui.

Le scientifique soupira. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir consoler le garçon en lui apprenant à prononcer son prénom, mais apparemment, une fois l'activité devenue lassante, il était retourné vers ses malheurs. Typique d'un gosse, pensa Even.

« … Comment était maman au travail ? Et papa ? »

Le petit n'avait pas jeté un regard à Even, et le scientifique se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que c'était impoli. Et lui aussi, il avait besoin de parler :

« Je ne connais pas très bien ton papa, c'était Aeleus son ami. Quand à ta maman… Elle… C'était une jeune femme formidable. Elle était rayonnante, brillante, intelligente, douce… Elle aimait ton papa, et lui aussi, il l'aimait, et… ça me rendait assez… heureux de la voir ainsi. Ta maman était ma meilleure amie, parce qu'elle comprenait ma passion pour la science. »

Le petit tiqua à ce mot et releva la tête :

« La science ! Maman adore ça ! Elle adore me montrer des choses marrantes, une fois, elle avait mis du lait coloré dans une assiette, et elle a pris une goutte de savon, et elle l'a posé dedans, et toutes les couleurs se sont écartées, comme ça ! » Dit-il en écartant les bras. « C'était super ! »

« Oui, c'est une expérience amusante… tu aimes ça, la science ? »

Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Plus tard, je veux être intelligent comme maman, et aussi, savoir me battre comme papa. »

Even hocha la tête, écoutant le garçon silencieusement. Il avait besoin de parler, et il fallait le laisser faire, au moins, il ne se morfondait pas. Au bout d'un moment où Even n'écoutait plus trop l'enfant parler, il tourna le regard et croisa l'iris azur du bambin.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » Sa voix était devenue craintive, presqu'affolée. « Maman et Papa sont parti et je peux pas vivre tout seul, parce que je n'ai que 4 ans… » Il regarda Even et des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, « Je ne veux pas aller en orphelinat ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Il serra la blouse d'Even et s'enfonça dedans. Le scientifique, d'abord surpris, rendit l'étreinte au garçon :

« Mais, tu es trop petit pour vivre seul, et… à l'orphelinat, tu ne resteras peut-être pas longtemps, tu sais… »

Les cris redoublèrent :

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'orphelinat ! Je ne veux pas ! Non ! Non ! »

Le scientifique était perdu, et ne savait plus comment raisonner la petite créature qui serrait sa blouse blanche et pleurait dedans.

« Il… y a probablement une solution, Ienzo. » C'était la voix de Maitre Ansem.  
Le bambin redressa les yeux et regarda le sage avec un air confus :

« Vous voulez dire… pas d'orphelinat ? »

Le roi hocha la tête, et immédiatement, Even prit la parole :

« Maitre Ansem, comment voulez-vous qu'il n'aille pas à l'orphelinat ? Nous n'allons quand même pas le laisser à la rue ! »

« Bien sûr que non, Even, je ne suis pas un monstre inhumain. » Répondit Ansem, « Je pense que ma solution pourra satisfaire tout le monde. »

Le grand roi s'approcha alors et s'assit à côté d'Ienzo. Le garçon le regarda un instant, et Even sentit la prise de la petite main sur sa blouse se desserrer.

« Ton père et ta mère étaient mes apprentis, mais ça, tu le savais certainement. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« Ecoute, tu peux refuser bien sûr, et l'ont t'emmènerais à l'orphelinat, mais… » Ansem vit le regard d'horreur du garçonnet et il continua. « Je pense que tu préfères largement mon autre idée. »

« Oh, Oui ! » S'exclama le garçon, « l'autre idée ! L'autre idée ! »

« Je voudrais te proposer de venir vivre au château du Jardin Radieux. » Dit Ansem. « C'est l'endroit où travaillait ta mère et ton père, Ienzo. »

Le bambin cligna des yeux et regarda le roi en penchant la tête, confus. Ansem poursuivit son explication.

« Tu aurais une chambre rien qu'à toi. Tu vivrais avec Even, et aussi Aeleus, l'ami de ton père. Il devait en parler souvent. Et puis il y aura aussi Dilan et Braig. Si ça ne te dérange pas, il faudra faire des démarches assez compliquée, mais si tu veux venir au château, il faudra que je t'adopte, tu es d'accord, Ienzo ? Ca voudra dire que moi, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes vivant au château pourront s'occuper de toi, et te protégerons. »

« Comme une famille ? » Demanda le bambin.

Le roi hocha la tête :

« Oui, comme une grande, grande famille. Je sais que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant pour toi, Ienzo, mais je peux te promettre que moi, et aussi les autres apprentis feront tout pour que tu te sentes moins triste, moins perdu. Si tu as un problème, si tu te sens triste, ou si tu as peur, alors nous serons tous là. Si moi, je ne peux pas te consoler, tu pourras aller voir Even, ou même Aeleus, ils essayeront de t'aider, du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

L'enfant regarda longuement Ansem du regard, puis il se tourna vers Even :

« Promis ? »

Even ouvrit la bouche et la referma. C'était à lui que s'adressait la question. Il plongea son regard dans les iris bleus d'Ienzo. Comme il ressemblait à sa mère, ce bambin.

« Promis. »

Ansem le Sage esquissa un sourire et se leva.

« Nous allons alors rentrer au château. Even t'y emmènera, et ne t'en fait pas pour les affaires dans ta chambre, Aeleus, le grand monsieur aux cheveux châtains te ramènera tout. »  
Et sur ces mots, il sortit. Ienzo regarda un moment la porte de sa chambre, puis il se tourna vers Even et tendit ses petits points en l'air, la peluche en forme de Chocobo toujours dans sa main. Il sentit Even le soulever et posa son menton sur l'épaule du scientifique, qui se mit en mouvement.

Le petit garçon regarda sa chambre d'enfant, qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. A la place, on allait l'emmener dans une autre chambre. Elle sera peut-être plus grande, et là aussi, il aura des étagères pour ses peluches de Mog et de Chocobo. Et si elles sont trop hautes, alors peut-être que Monsieur Ansem, ou bien Even viendrait l'aider pour les mettre dessus. Even, il pourrait même lui montrer des expériences comme maman faisait. Mais ça sera pas pareil, ça sera plus jamais pareil.

« Ils me manquent. » Dit Ienzo en baillant, avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.

Even n'avait jamais voulu entrer.

Il n'était jamais allé chez Chishiki Ichida, et il n'arrivait pas à admettre dans le fin fond de son esprit de scientifique, que ça allait être la première, mais aussi la dernière fois. Alors, lorsqu'il sortit en fin de la maison des Ichida, il se surprit à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'il se mit en route pour le château, la voix d'Ienzo retentit : « Ils me manquent. »

Le scientifique ne regarda pas en arrière, et se contenta de répondre un vague « Moi aussi. » avant de baisser les yeux et de continuer sa route.

* * *

 **Review? *^* Plz?**


End file.
